Nostalgia
by Vegeta222
Summary: It was a dream I had not to long ago. It's mainly planet of the apes, but the ending is a cross between planet of the apes and journey to the west. I finally got spellcheck, so there's no spelling errors! Enjoy!


**Nostalgia**

I woke up dazed. I looked around. "Who am I?" I thought. My past was completely blank. I blinked a few times, to get my thoughts straight. I stared oddly at my hand. Flexed my fingers. Every thing seamed to be intact. I stood up, to see more of my surroundings. I mainly saw trees, some veins which appear to look like ropes. I grabbed on to one and tugged. Nothing seamed to happen. I started to climb. Using my feet and hands, I finally reached the top. The green lushness was overwhelming. Not too far in the distance, was a giant utopia. Appeared to look like a giant town in a middle of the desert. There were many trees, giant trees to be exact. A long, long road leading there. Many tree houses, it was remarkable. Overwhelmed by this with the preposterous ideas of maybe someone /something/ knowing who I am, I quickly grabbed a vein and swigged to the ground. Running on all fours, I eventually got out of this jungle that I was in. From a distance behind me, I heard rolling sounds all of the sudden. My head shot back, looking deep into the forest which I just emerged from. I made a screech, and shot up a tree. From above, I peered down.

I saw a cart full of weird creatures. All speaking my native tougne, yet they had a strong accent. Some of those creatures were pulling the cart too. Behind them, were creatures which looked much different, and spoke my native tougne too. Yet, they didn't have the strange accent. They were whipping the creatures. Faintly, I heard one say "Hurry up, you lazy humans." Oh, so they were called "humans"? "Ou ou AH AH!" I screamed, I slipped while thinking and feel down the tree. Landing on my bum, which hurt quite a lot, the cart stopped. "Who are you? And why are you here? This place is off limits. If I see you here again, you'll pay dearly!"

"B--but I-I don-n-n't know who I am? Can y-you please help?" I said. He slapped me across the face. "Hump," he said. "Go home."

"But I don't have a home, I don't even know why I'm here or who I am."

"Why...Did that fall from the tree rattled your brain or something?"

"No.."

He snorted at me and paused. I looked up to him, pleaded he'd take care of me until I answer these questions. After a long pause, he agreed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I shouted. Grabbing onto his leg and bowing. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. An evil, menacing grin. Terror stricken, I backed away. Yet, I still fallowed him. Unknowing what was lurking ahead.

In the intense heat, we traveled across the desert. Just feet away from the giant metropolis. I gazed up. Trees the size of sky scrappers, and so many creatures. When we were walking through the town, There was a great silence. I listened carefully to see if I can hear any noise. There was a few whispers. "That's the army! Oh no what have we done now? Who's that new member beside General Thade?" Were the main things they were whispering. Uncomfortably, I went closer to the cart. "You damn dirty ape" the humans were shooting at us. The closer I got to the cage, the more it appeared that they were trying to strangle me. I went and walked closely with the one called "Thade".

After pointless hours of walking, we finally arrived at our destination. There was a large mammal there awaiting us. We stopped. "PIG!" Thade shouted. the pig hurried and ran up the the cart. "So sorry master." He bowed. He grabbed the cart, and brought it into a large barn. You could hear whipping and screaming. After a few minutes, he emerged. He had a sick chuckle and said "They never knew that old Chu was going to do this to them." He ranted on about other unimportant things, while me and the so called "army" were almost asleep. And ready to kill the next thing that moved. Eventually, the general snapped and screamed "SHUT UP YOU SWINE!" and jumped on his back. Punching, kicking and screaming, he brought the pig down to earth. In an intense struggle, the pig was no more. Screaming, I started backing away. Quickly, Thade jumped and stopped me. He barked, glared, and we continued walking. No one said any thing after that, and I really wasn't planning to any time soon.

After around an hour, the rest of the army disburse and returned to their camp by the lake out of the metropolis. Yet, Thade asked me to fallow him. Slowly, I did so. Evil thoughts filled my head. What's he going to make me do? We arrived at a dark ally. He knocked on a door somewhere down the Aile. A shady figure, opened the door and let us in. Odd things were posted on the walls. Black tarp covered most things up. No light was being let in. After a minute or so of walking, we stopped. The creature lit up a lamp. Seams he was a orangutans. "I have what you want." said the orang. "Oh, finally. I should kill you for taking to long. Now tell me where it is, you stupid ape." said Thade harshly. Quickly and fearfully, they walked quickly some more down the long corridor. The orang took out a large box.

Excited, Thade opened the box. When he peered inside, anger spread across his face. He took the box and chucked it across the floor, taking out his dagger and stabbing the orang. He stormed towards me, and I backed away quickly, screaming. When he started to plunge it, he stopped in mid-air, less then a inch from breaking my skin. Thade started to laugh, evilly. "Go, look in the box, now!" Quickly I did. I peered inside. It was attire. It was armor, and a staff, a satin belt and a golden tiara. "What...what does this mean?" I said, yet, it felt familiar. "PUT IT ON, NOW!" Thade said, angerly, watching my every move. I grabbed the stuff, and went behind a tarp, to make sure no one could see me.

Amazingly, everything fit me perfectly. I felt, so nostalgic. I walked out from the tarp, and Thade gasped. He then bowed. "Wha-?.. I don't understand?" I said. "You...you're the reincarnation! The lost one." He said, joyfully. "Get outside, NOW!" I did so, and everyone stared. "Oh, you've returned!" "Let's through a party for my return young ones." I said. What... why was I saying this, it's like there's some other presence in this body. I fallowed them. Giant tables were set, fruit and coconut wine was set all along the table. "Please, bless us with some holy stories of your journey."they said. What's...going on? For some odd reason, I knew what to do. I climbed up, quite high, and began speaking. "All of you, old monkey has returned! The journey was quite hard, and my memory of my journey was lost, but, it's slowly coming back." I jumped back down. We all feasted, talking about what I remember. When I told them my story, they all gasped. "What horable thing could of done this to you?" When I was thinking, there was a blinding light that was shot down from the sky, and whipped away all the muck off of the giant mountain I climbed up to preach. Written on the mountain, it said "Flow-fruit". I REMEMBER!


End file.
